


The Right Kind of Pain

by Star_AfterDark (Star_tDash)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Dom Riko, F/F, I'm so sorry this seems so thirsty, Maso You, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_tDash/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: Riko doles it out to a very wanting You.





	The Right Kind of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut again... and somehow this was what came into my mind ^^;;  
> I wanted to branch out and write things that I wasn't used to, and this is a result of that.
> 
> (For my own ease of mind, the characters in this particular story are aged up (think around college).)

“m-more… please…”

For words that were said so often during their most intimate times, Riko was never tired to hear You say that to her; a clear indication that she was doing her job right. Taking a quick and much needed breath of air, Riko looked to her target, You’s soft, perfect lips, which were now swollen and sensitive; which Riko knew was You’s favourite. Leaning forwards, Riko kissed You’s lips for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, hearing the satisfied hum of You tasting Riko again beneath her. But Riko knew that something as simple as a kiss wasn’t enough for You to really enjoy herself. 

Shifting her lips up slightly, Riko took You’s upper lip in between her teeth and lightly bit down, hearing her purposely defenseless girlfriend moaning into her mouth, fully letting Riko take over in whatever way she saw fit. Seeing as how You was firmly wrapped around her finger, Riko went back to kissing You normally, pushing forcefully in their seated position to the point where You was about to topple over. Working her tongue into You’s mouth, Riko felt You moan once again, squirming with no intention of fighting back, letting Riko’s tongue take over control as she wrapped her arms around Riko’s shoulders, trying to keep herself sitting up to let Riko give her what she so desperately wanted.

But as the one in charge tonight, Riko had different plans for You. Holding the arms that were steadying her girlfriend, Riko forced You down onto the bed, pushing her down until You was flat against it. Ensuring that You knew her place, Riko adjusted her hands so that they were tight around You’s wrist, pressing down on them to make sure she wouldn’t get away. You was all too familiar with the state she was in; Riko loved to have this rare moment of absolute dominance over You, and she was damned if she didn’t love how rough Riko got. Resting the back of her head against a pillow, You shivered as Riko leaned down, kissing along the top of her neck. Craning her neck to kiss the underside of You’s chin, Riko felt You whimper every time she kissed her, signifying that she was definitely doing her job right. Giving up what little fight she was putting up, You let Riko’s lips explore the skin that her t-shirt wasn’t covering, and felt the grip around her wrists grow tighter as the kisses became rougher. Feeling the sensation of Riko’s teeth grazing her neck, You gave an anticipatory whimper as her hands balled into fists, ready to endure the pain she desperately wanted. But that pain she wished for never came, and her senses were suddenly taken over as Riko came in close to her ears, whispering in a sultry voice that spoke in a way that You couldn’t focus on anything else.

“Hmm… you look so tense right now, You,” Riko whispered, “were you waiting for something, _dear_?” Riko could hear You’s shaky breath, desperately trying to formulate a plea for Riko to continue.

“-nnn- Riko please… you’ve been teasing me so much… I want it—I-I want you to bite me please…”

Riko knew when You got this forward she was bordering on desperate for Riko to really take charge. Even though she was making You suffer, she wasn’t cruel enough to say no.

Moving her body back down, Riko dotted You’s collarbone with a few small kisses, before biting down gently, feeling You’s body shake in satisfaction.

“Rougher… please…”

“You’s less-than-subtle plea rang through Riko’s ears as she bit down harder on You, sucking the skin that she had in her mouth to make sure she could see her hard work paying off later. Releasing the now red skin from her mouth, You let out a breathy, satisfied moan as the heat radiated from where Riko’s mouth previously was. Taking a moment to revel in the artistic masterpiece that was the hickey on You’s collar bone, Riko wasted no time in adding to the picture she was painting as she repeated the process, biting down just a bit harder, making You nearly scream in surprise, breath even hoarser and desperate than it was before. Riko could feel the tension in You’s wrists as her hands stayed clenched, releasing only when Riko’s mouth moved away from her skin again, leaving yet another bright red mark on her skin.

You gave a satisfied moan as the high, momentary pain left her, replaced by the hot, dull and all-too-arousing pain of the marks that Riko was leaving across her body. Even as Riko caught her breath momentarily, staring down at You with hungry, wanting eyes, both parties knew full well that two wasn’t enough for You to feel like she was sufficiently played with.

 

Releasing the grip that she had on You’s wrists, Riko let You stretch them out for just a few seconds, before grabbing onto one of her sides, lifting it up slightly. Getting the signal immediately, You rolled herself over, resting her face comfortably against the pillow, raising her butt up in the air. You was all too familiar with the subtle gestures that Riko gave to her; and she knew that whenever she was in this position, Riko wasn’t going to stop until she was sufficiently punished. Making sure that You steadied her legs before she proceeded, Riko placed her hand down right beside You, before taking grabbing the boyshorts that You was wearing, tugging them down until all that was left was her panties. Eyeing her prize, Riko firmly grabbed onto You’s ass with her free hand, kneading at the soft yet muscular flesh.

 

“Mmm, you like that? You like it when you’re defenseless like this?” 

 

The question was more rhetorical than anything, knowing full well that You’s mouth was currently biting down on the pillow, suppressing what was soon to be her moans and screams when Riko got serious. Giving one last squeeze, Riko released her grip, only to have her hand quickly return back to You’s ass, slapping hard as she gripped her ass even tighter, making You moan loudly into the pillow, a definite sign that she wanted more. Riko raised her hand up again and repeated her actions, over and over, relentlessly smacking You’s ass over and over, moans escalating into screams as Riko’s hand came down harder and faster. Riko could see how red You’s ass was getting, and while in most circumstances this was a reason to be weary in fear of hurting the person, Riko knew fully well that You was only getting more and more turned on as she got rougher. Stopping her relentless assault, Riko bent forwards to where she could see You’s face, sweaty and nearly drooling with how turned on she probably was from all of this.

 

“You seem so exhausted love, maybe we should stop for tonight, hmm?”   
“N-No, please… more… I want more…”

“Now, I can’t start again unless you ask me nicely, You.”   
“Please Mas-- Riko… be rough with me, please…”

 


End file.
